


Hanging around

by AquaBenten



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBenten/pseuds/AquaBenten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran is a terrible rouge and I wanted to write a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging around

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. I want to make these better.

“There is a trap over there,” Lyna warned inclining her head toward a chest on the other side of the room. She and Zevran were walking through ruins where the group had made their camp for the night. The elves had volunteered to go searching around to secure the area as well as possibly find some valuable loot. And if it meant they had a little alone time as well, they weren't going to let the opportunity go to waste.

As Lyna sorted the trash from the valuables, the two elves chatted from across the room. All of the sudden she heard a mechanism click and a loud yelp.

“Ma vhenan, what did you do?” Lyna asked calmly not yet turning around.

“Nothing my dear. You were saying something fascinating about hunting for dinner?” Zevran answered sounding a bit strained.

“I am not going to turn around until you tell me what you have done.”

“I may, or I may not, have found myself in a predicament. Nothing of note mind you. Carry on,” Zevran replied between grunts.

Lyna took a deep slow breath, closed her eyes, and turned around. She couldnt help but grin by at what she found when she did.  
Zevran was suspended upside down by an ankle, reaching up to detach his foot from the trap. As Zevran struggled to free himself Lyna moved closer. When she was close enough to touch him, she patiently waited for him to stop squirming. 

"Love, I believe you may be the worst rouge I have ever met." 

"How can you say that?! I am the best assassin in all of Thedas. There is not a single person who has crossed my blade and lived," Zevran protested, "My name is whispered by young Crows for inspiration." 

“So then why are you hanging upside down, oh fearsome Zevran of the Crows?” Lyna asked. 

Zevran smiled and beckoned her closer with his finger. Lyna eyed him skeptically but came closer. When she was in arms reach Zevran swayed himself on the rope and gently wrapped his hand around the back of her head. When Lyna opened her mouth in surprise, Zevran pressed his lips to hers. After their kiss ended, Zevran grinned.

“How else do I get a drop on a formidable opponent like you? I needed you to drop your guard.”

Lyna laughed and kissed him again and pulled a knife from her boot. With a flick of her wrist, the knife went sailing, cut through the ancient rope of the trap, and left Zevran free to fall to the floor.


End file.
